


Heart Hunter

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: Yoshi doesn't expect Tanahashi to be at his hotel room door《♡》





	Heart Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Wth there's no Tanahashi Hiroshi/Yoshi Hashi couples tag? 
> 
> This be for the gays 
> 
> Also posted to Wattpad

Yoshi Hashi grunted in pain as he flopped down on his bed. His shoulder was complaining once more, after his match the day before it was fine but when he woke up today, it had decided to play up. Yoshi had just come back from having breakfast, and came to find his hotel room that he shares with Okada being empty, a note on the bedside table saying something about a interview. So, Yoshi Hashi was alone, he would go between apps on his phone, remember something he wanted to search up earlier, but that became boring once he was all out of apps and questions for the internet to solve. Then, came a knock at the door. Yoshi huffed, managed to get up and sped walked to the door, and slowly swung it open. Standing before him, with his newly dyed hair and bright smile was none other than Hiroshi Tanahashi.

The Ace stood there, eyeing down Yoshi carefully, who was rather startled due to Tanahashi’s sudden appearance. “Good Morning Yoshi.”

Tanahashi greeted him, Yoshi bowing in return and replying with a quiet “Hello Tanahashi.” Hiroshi shook his head, chuckling at the others actions.

“You know you don’t need to bow or call me Tanahashi, Tana is fine.” He gently reminded the younger who just nodded, his gaze momentarily going to meet Tanahashi’s eyes but it darting away soon after.   
“Do you want to come in?” Yoshi questioned, stepping to the side slightly. “Yes, I wanted to talk to you.” Yoshi gulped, nodded in a jerky fashion and walked back into the room, letting Tanahashi come in and close the door. Yoshi sat on his bed, watching as Hiroshi came over and sat next to him, Yoshi's body tensing up. Tanahashi rested his right hand on Yoshi's left thigh, Yoshi’s eyes shifting towards the curious gaze of Hiroshi.   
“Where is Okada?” Tanahashi asked, glancing around the room quickly.

“oh he’s at an interview.” Yoshi replied, he bounced his right leg absentmindedly, in a attempt to calm his nerves.   
“Ah I see, I would like him to be here for this but I’m sure we can catch him up later.” If Hashi was to be completely nervous, he didn’t completely trust Tanahashi just yet, the man was arguing over who gets to have him with Okada not that long ago and he was surprised how quickly they became friends, was it because of Okada's lack of allies or Yoshi himself? He was unsure. Tanahashi stood up, paced with his hands wringing themselves out.

“Yoshi Hashi, myself and Okada have a proposition for you, you dont have to accept, we would understand but we want to at least know a basic answer at some point.” Yoshi pretended he wasn’t having a slight freak out as Tanahashi talked, was he being kicked out? “Yoshi, will you be our boyfriend?” Yoshi froze, his eyebrows knitting up, well that was unexpected, not in the bad way though, as Hashi was quick to respond so Tanahashi didn’t think he was disgusted or angry.  
“I would but before I completely agree, when did you two fall in love and why me?” Hiroshi chuckled lightly, as he sat down and entwined his fingers with Yoshi’s.

“We realised that we didn’t really hate each other, we were More jealous of each other, but other than that we both appreciated and were attracted to each other, so during that time when we were saving each other we figured out that we really just had giant crushes on each other and Okada confessed to me, and we knew exactly what we wanted to do after getting comfortable with eachother, ask you to be ours.”

Yoshi was burning, his cheeks all the way down his neck was on fire, he could feel it, and the expectant gaze of Tanahashi was not helping. “Well then, yes of course I would date you two.” Yoshi jumped as he heard a cheer, both him and Hiroshi turned to see Okada leaning against the wall, with a big grin on his face. “Get over here other boyfriend.” Tanahashi exclaimed, However Okada didn’t need to be told twice, as he barrelled himself into Tanahashi and Yoshi with a yell. They landed into a pile of limbs on the bed, Okada and Tanahashi quick to wrap themselves around Yoshi, who just smiled and snuggled into his two new boyfriends


End file.
